


L'amore è solo un colpo di... fortuna.

by Soleinpolvere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleinpolvere/pseuds/Soleinpolvere
Summary: Questa piccola, forse neanche tanto, storia è PALESEMENTE ispirata alla 1x07 della serie Tv "Sex Education".Partendo dal presupposto che il proverbio "non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere" sia vero, la reazione esagerata di Gilderoy di fronte ad un rifiuto permetterà ai nostri due beniamini preferiti (chissà chi) di confessare i propri sentimenti.Forse sono stata un po' smielata in alcune parti di questa storia, ma ho un debole per il nostro inguaribile romantico Sirius Black che cerca, seppur fallendo la maggior parte delle volte, di esprimere i propri sentimenti a Remus che, d'altro canto, rimane il nostro idiota preferito.Questa è la mia prima fanfiction, siate clementi T.T
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	L'amore è solo un colpo di... fortuna.

_Stressato._

Ecco la parola esatta per descrivere come si sentiva.

_Stressato._

Era sabato pomeriggio e si ritrovava nel suo letto a cercare inutilmente di dormire rigirandosi continuamente tra le lenzuola.

Si sentiva irrequieto.

Tra soli quattro giorni ci sarebbe stata la luna piena, dunque il suo umore non era dei migliori, ed in più era da oltre un mese che si trovava in mezzo ai deliri di tutta Hogwarts per il ballo che ci sarebbe stato quella sera. Alcune ragazze a cui dava ripetizioni, anche piuttosto carine, gli avevano lasciato intendere di voler esser invitate da lui, ma aveva prontamente sviato l’argomento ed era sgattaiolato via il più presto possibile. Non ne aveva proprio voglia. Ultimamente non aveva voglia di far niente. Oddio, _quasi niente._

Remus sospirò nel suo letto, un po’ angosciato e allo stesso tempo sollevato, al pensiero che il ballo era finalmente giunto e che quindi nessuna avrebbe più cercato di farsi invitare da lui. _Ovviamente_ lui, con o senza ragazza, non sarebbe andato al ballo anche se ancora non aveva avuto l’occasione di comunicarlo ai suoi amici festaioli. Non che a lui non piacessero le feste, anzi. Sicuramente non ne era il più grande amante e dopo un po’ sentiva il bisogno di evadere, ma non le odiava. Gli piaceva starsene un po’ in disparte, magari con Lily o Marlene, mentre i suoi amici facevano i buffoni in piedi sul tavolo della sala raccogliendo gli applausi dei presenti. Non gli dispiaceva non esser il protagonista della scena, anche se tutti avevano un certo occhio di riguardo per lui in quanto “membro dei malandrini” , quasi come se fosse un’associazione a delinquere.

Beh, per certi versi _lo era veramente._

La loro reputazione da burloni era nota a tutta la scuola e tutti sembravano ormai aver capito che, nonostante la sua apparente indole più tranquilla, lui era il cervello dietro gli scherzi più geniali e ben organizzati e non perché gli altri avessero fossero meno svegli, semplicemente lui si impegnava ad organizzare i piani nei minimi dettagli, senza lasciar nulla al caso, in quanto odiava farsi beccare. Per James e Sirius invece ricevere detenzioni sembrava quasi un premio.

I quattro ragazzi erano quasi venerati da alcuni studenti, in particolare i due malandrini membri della squadra di Quidditch, e non pochi avrebbero venduto la propria madre per far parte del loro gruppo.

 _Ovviamente_ le iscrizioni erano più che chiuse, erano sigillate fin dal loro secondo anno ovvero da quando iniziarono ad esser davvero un gruppo di amici, alleati, malandrini. La loro fama era nota a tutti soprattutto per le loro feste clandestine.

Le feste erano per Remus un bel modo per distrarsi dai suoi problemi più grandi, forse anche troppo grandi per la sua età, che gli affollavano troppo spesso la mente. Tutto iniziò a cambiare da quando il mostro della gelosia, all’improvviso e senza nessuna ragione evidente, cominciò a divorarlo dentro durante le feste ogni qualvolta qualcuna si avvicinasse a Sirius.

Sirius, uno dei suoi migliori amici, era senza alcun dubbio il più bello della scuola o almeno lo era certamente per Remus. Sirius esibiva con grande disinvoltura una bellezza nobile, raffinata, che risultava impossibile da imitare. Camminava elegantemente, con la schiena dritta, gli occhi grigi ed espressivi che sfidavano sfacciatamente chiunque e i capelli lunghi tenuti con una cura oltre il normale. Era ovvio che tutte volessero stare con lui e questo non faceva che alimentare il suo già grande ego. Nonostante fosse consapevole fin da inizio serata che Sirius sarebbe stato accerchiato da ragazze, non riusciva mai a sfuggire a quella morsa di fastidio che gli attanagliava lo stomaco quando lo guardava con l’ultima conquista della sera e della quale, il giorno dopo, non avrebbe ricordato nemmeno il nome. Non aveva diritto di provare quei sentimenti, ma non sapeva davvero come reprimerli. Inizialmente pensò che fosse un’innocente gelosia tra amici, ma ben presto dovette smentire quella ennesima bugia in quanto non aveva mai provato niente del genere né per Peter, che ci provava con qualsiasi ragazza si avvicinasse a lui, né per James che, per diamine, flirtava con Evans tutto il giorno e tutti i giorni soprattutto ora che lei aveva iniziato a mostrare segni di interesse verso di lui. Si rigirò nel letto con cipiglio imbronciato. Non riusciva a capire cosa fossero lui e Sirius. Per lui non era un amico come gli altri e c’erano dei momenti, a volte perfino degli istanti, in cui sembrava che Sirius la pensasse come lui. Gli sembrava di cogliere gesti, sguardi e parole che Sirius non rivolgeva nemmeno alla sua, come spesso si definivano, anima gemella platonica James.

Sirius si intrufolava nel suo letto alcune notti per parlare del nulla, mentre altre volte parlavano anche di questioni più intime, come la sua famiglia nelle notti in cui gli incubi lo tormentavano, ed altre volte ancora semplicemente si limitavano ad ascoltare in silenzio musica babbana che adoravano.

_Sì, avevano gli stessi gusti musicali. Qualcosa vorrà dire, no?_

Sirius si era impegnato a far sì che il walkman babbano di Remus funzionasse anche ad Hogwarts e, da quel giorno, ascoltare musica diventò…il _loro momento._ Dormiva accanto a lui, chino su una sedia con la testa poggiata sul bordo del letto, nell’ala dell’ospedale dopo la luna piena. Gli spettinava i capelli facendo passare le mani nei suoi riccioli più tempo del dovuto e gli rivolgeva quei sorrisi radiosi che, Remus ci giurava, non aveva mai rivolto a nessuna ragazza. Non erano ghigni maliziosi, non erano sorrisi furbi che condivideva con James o sorrisi adulatori che rivolgeva perfino agli insegnanti... era come se il suo volto si illuminasse per il solo motivo di avere Remus di fronte a lui. Sirius voleva sapere dove fosse, con chi fosse, se avesse mangiato o dormito abbastanza. E, Remus si sentì in dovere di sottolinearlo, flirtava con lui _costantemente._

Beh, era vero che non poteva sapere con certezza se scherzasse o meno, ma delle volte quei complimenti gli sembravano troppo.. _. veri._

Soprattutto quando erano loro due da soli, nella sala comune, con Sirius che gli stava appiccicato nonostante il grande divano disponibile. Lo guardava studiare come se fosse la cosa più interessante al mondo, spesso non parlava nemmeno e si limitava a guardarlo in quel **_modo_** , mentre altre volte si sbilanciava a fargli complimenti del tutto innocenti come “Sei particolarmente bello stasera, Lunastorta.” E Remus, assumendo improvvisamente l’autocontrollo e la maturità di un ragazzino di 12 anni, non ci capiva più niente. Si limitava a sbuffare mentre Sirius lo guardava serio, quasi arrabbiato, lamentandosi del fatto che Remus non gli credesse. Il ragazzo in piena crisi amorosa pensò fosse doveroso aggiungere ai suoi pensieri ciò che successe quella stessa estate a casa di James quando, una volta uscito dal lago, nel quale era stato trascinato di peso del tutto vestito, Sirius l’aveva raggiunto sul prato e si era preso la premura di pettinargli le sopracciglia con un dito perchè “Erano in disordine, però stavi benissimo anche prima, anzi… eri più selvaggio.” E poi **boom** , di nuovo quel sorriso, così a tradimento, ad un palmo dal suo viso.

_Stavi benissimo anche prima._

Quello era uno dei tanti complimenti che potevano sembrar di poco conto ma che gli continuavano a rimbombare in testa facendogli battere il cuore. Era commenti idioti, spiccioli e semplici ma che riuscivano a smuoverlo con la stessa forza di un terremoto.

Si coprì gli occhi con una mano maledicendo il momento in cui permise a se stesso di diventare così debole. Lui, che aveva progettato di non lasciarsi mai, e sottolineava _mai_ , travolgere da sentimenti del genere c’era finito dentro con tutte le scarpe e, come se non fosse abbastanza, il soggetto in questione era nientedimeno che il suo amico, il più desiderato e popolare della scuola, Sirius Black.

_Bravo Lupin, dieci punti per te._

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla tenda del suo letto a baldacchino che veniva aperta. Tolse la mano da sopra gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti lo sguardo interrogatorio di Sirius accompagnato da un sorriso... _dolce_. Ecco di nuovo quel sorriso che mandava Remus nella confusione più totale. Non sapeva se stesse delirando e avesse già raggiunto la follia a soli 16 anni o se davvero quel sorriso fosse un sorriso speciale rivolto solo a _...lui._

“Lunastorta, ti senti bene?”

Domandò con quel tono preoccupato che adottava per tutto il tempo durante i giorni prima della luna piena. Remus annuì mentre si alzava togliendosi le coperte di dosso.

“Quante volte ti ho detto di non aprire la tenda senza prima chiedere il permesso?" Chiese Remus cercando di sembrare il più arrabbiato possibile anche se, in realtà, sembrava solo rassegnato.

Sirius, in tutta risposta, sorrise e si gettò sul letto di Remus guardandolo con aria di sfida mentre il giovane prefetto si dirigeva in bagno.

“E perché? C’è qualcosa che fai di nascosto nel tuo letto che io non posso vedere? Non devi avere nessun segreto con me, lo sai.”

Remus, con le orecchie che iniziavano a diventare rosse, alzò gli occhi al cielo emettendo un sonoro sbuffo prima di chiudere la porta del bagno dietro di lui ignorando la risatina sommessa che proveniva dal suo letto.

 _Stupido_. Si disse mentalmente.

_Flirta con te da praticamente sempre e ancora ti fai mettere in imbarazzo?_

_Stupido, stupido, stupido._

Da dentro il bagno, sentì sopraggiungere le voci di James e Peter.

“Niente da fare ragazzi. Ho chiesto ad Evans di venire al ballo con me ed indovinate? Ha detto di no.” Anche senza vederlo, riuscì ad immaginare il volto disperato di James.

Sirius, in tutta risposta, si mise a ridere.

“Non c’è niente di divertente in tutto questo, Felpato! Voglio morire.” A questa ennesima uscita drammatica del suo amico, degna di una protagonista di qualsiasi telenovela babbana che guardava sua madre, Remus uscì dalla bagno scuotendo la testa. Si appoggiò alla porta con le braccia incrociate rivolgendo la sua attenzione a James.

“Amico, quando ci rinuncerai?”

James lo guardò come se avesse appena illustrato un piano su come uccidere tutti i bambini del mondo.

“Non posso rinunciarci, Lunastorta. Ormai ci siamo dentro entrambi e lo sai anche tu. Lo so che siamo fatti per stare insieme e sto solo cercando di accorciare i tempi perché sono sicuro che, senza il mio intervento, lei lo ammetterebbe a trent’anni e, se non l’avessi notato, questi sono i miei anni migliori! Guarda quanto sono bello." Peter, di fronte a James che si esibiva in alcune mosse estreme da modello, cercò di trattenere un’altra risata perché sapeva bene che, dopo un rifiuto ( **l’ennesimo** ) James era meno propenso alle prese in giro e temeva di farlo arrabbiare. Al contrario, Sirius non si fece alcun problema a lasciarsi andare ad una grossa risata e James, alimentato dalle rise della sua _metà della mela mancante_ , continuò il suo teatrino.

Quando la sceneggiata di James diventò troppo ridicola per i suoi gusti, Remus distolse l'attenzione dal suo amico occhialuto per lanciare un’occhiata a Sirius che, ancora sul _suo_ letto, lo stava già fissando a sua volta. Era un qualcosa che accadeva spesso, troppo... spesso. Lanciava uno sguardo a Sirius per poi accorgersi che il ragazzo lo stava già _osservando_. Remus abbassò lo sguardo sul suo maglione, togliendo i fili che uscivano dai bordi per sembrare il più disinteressato possibile.

“Vorrà dire che andremo tutti insieme al ballo, i malandrini senza una dama!” Esclamò felicemente Peter, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di James.

“Già, esatto! A chi serve una dama quando si ha una squadra del genere?” Disse James, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso che gli erano scivolati durante la sua esibizione di poco prima.

Remus alzò un sopracciglio e, distogliendo la sua finta attenzione dal maglione, rivolse nuovamente la sua piena attenzione a Sirius.

“Ma come? Il grande Black non ha una dama?” Sirius si alzò a sedere, sempre sul _suo_ letto, per poter guardare Remus dritto in faccia.

“Ma certo che ce l’ho, sei tu Luna!”

James e Peter ridacchiarono, mentre Remus esibì un sorriso forzato e colmo di sarcasmo.

“Grazie mille per l’invito _non_ ricevuto, ma io passo.”

I tre malandrini si guardarono a vicenda prima di rivolgere la loro massima attenzione a Remus che, a giudicare dalle loro facce, sembrava avesse appena spifferato i segreti del Ministero.

“Aspetta, ma non vuoi andare al ballo con Sirius o non vuoi davvero andare al ballo?”

“Non voglio andare al ballo, Ramoso. Non ne ho voglia.”

“Ma non puoi! Dobbiamo andare insieme!”

Ecco che la reazione drammatica che si aspettava da James gli si era appena palesata davanti agli occhi. Il motto di James era stato fin da sempre : “Tutti o nessuno.”

Delle volte Remus trovava quasi infantili i suoi continui sproloqui su come tutti dovessero esser presenti a qualsiasi evento perché nessun malandrino doveva mai esser lasciato indietro... però allo stesso tempo questa era una delle caratteristiche che più amava di James. Era sempre così... **_troppo_** in tutto ciò che faceva o diceva. Un eterno sognatore ad occhi aperti che riusciva a trasmettergli felicità e speranza. Senza i continui deliri di James, molto probabilmente avrebbe fatto affidamento al suo solo cinismo per poi condurre una vita triste fatta soprattutto di solitudine. Era della speranza, alimentata dai monologhi di James, che Remus aveva più bisogno.

Se pensava alla vita dopo Hogwarts, Remus veniva colto da un senso di terrore che solo credendo alle parole di James, sul come i malandrini non si sarebbero mai sciolti e di come sarebbero rimasti un “tutti per uno, uno per tutti”, poteva superare.

“Davvero James, non ho nemmeno un abito adatto. Non intendo venire.”

“Per l’abito ci ho pensato già io.”

Sirius si alzò e frugò nel suo baule prima di tirar fuori un abito nuovo di zecca ancora confezionato.

“Sì, Lunastorta, sapevo che avresti tirato in gioco la carta dell’abito. Non preoccuparti, non ho speso soldi per te quindi risparmia il solito discorso del “non ho bisogno dei vostri soldi Blabla”. Era un mio vecchio, anche se mai usato, abito. L’ho già trasfigurato io perché ti sarebbe andato sicuramente un po’ corto, quindi tu verrai al ballo e sarai anche favoloso!”

Sirius esibì un sorriso smagliante mentre consegnava l’abito a Remus per poi, una volta abbastanza vicino al suo orecchio, aggiungere a bassa voce “Volevo dire, più favoloso del solito.” Remus non fece in tempo a ribattere che Sirius si era già allontanato da lui come se non avesse detto nulla.

“Un po’ corto è dire poco, Felpato. Sei un nano rispetto a lui!” Dopo questa battuta, che Sirius trovò infelice, James si beccò un cuscino in pieno volto continuando però a ridere.

Remus, che ancora non aveva parlato, sorrise a Sirius e si ritrovò costretto ad annuire.

“Va bene, va bene, verrò!” I tre malandrini urlarono di gioia, dichiarandosi ufficialmente pronti a fare baldoria.

_Sei un debole_.

Si disse mentalmente mentre scendeva le scale per andare in biblioteca. I tre ragazzi erano andati a fare un giro sulle scope nel campo da Quidditch e lui ne aveva approfittato per starsene un po’ solo senza i piani di James per conquistare Lily, le richieste di consigli per fare colpo sulle ragazze di Peter e le continue avance da parte di Sirius.

_Hai ceduto dopo nemmeno tre minuti, alla fine fai sempre come dice lui._

Remus scosse la testa sperando che quella insulsa vocina smettesse di dargli contro. Sapeva di avere un debole per quegli occhi grigi e non aveva bisogno di qualcuno glielo ricordasse continuamente anche se, tecnicamente, quel qualcuno era sempre lui ma con la voce alterata quasi come a richiamare il personaggio de Il grillo parlante, che rappresentava la voce della coscienza, di una favola babbana che sua madre gli raccontava da piccolo.

Raggiunta la biblioteca si ritrovò davanti una scena che, con l’umore che si ritrovava, avrebbe volentieri evitato.

Gilderoy Lockhart, studente corvonero conosciuto per esser il più grande millantatore della storia, era in ginocchio davanti ad una ragazza che Remus aveva visto poche volte e che, se non ricordava male, doveva chiamarsi Janet.

“Ti ho detto che non verrò mai al ballo con te, fattene una ragione!” Janet lanciò un’ultima occhiata pieno di disgusto a Gilderoy per poi lasciare la stanza seguita dalle sue amiche. Gilderoy d’altro canto non sembrava esser stato appena rifiutato. Si alzò in piedi prima di rivolgere un gran sorriso scintillante a tutti i presenti.

“Ahhhh quella ragazza è pazza di me!” Nessuno osò contraddirlo. Remus si sedette in silenzio e prese il primo libro che gli capitò a tiro dalla cartella. Non aveva davvero intenzione di studiare ma voleva riflettere sulla sua vita amorosa _disastrosa_ in pace. Gli Dei, o qualsiasi entità esistente, quel giorno non erano per nulla dalla sua parte. Gilderoy, con il quale aveva parlato pochissime volte e solo per adempiere ai suoi doveri da prefetto, si sedette vicino a lui tirando forti e palesemente finti sospiri per attirare la sua attenzione. Al terzo finto sospiro, il ragazzo dagli occhi color ambra, come Sirius amava sottolineare nonostante le continue proteste di James secondo il quale _“ma che diavolo di colore è ambra? Non esiste!”,_ gli rivolse un sguardo scocciato prima di chiedergli se avesse bisogno di qualcosa.

“Ma figurati, io non ho mai bisogno di nulla! Però ho notato che hai assistito alla scena e si vocifera che tu abbia un gran cervello, non che io non ce l’abbia sia chiaro, volevo dunque un consiglio su cosa dovrei portare stasera al ballo per Janet. Sai, cerco un parere esterno… pensavo ad una collana? O meglio un bracciale?” Mentre continuava la lista dei possibili regali contandoli perfino sulle dita, Remus lo zittì con un gesto della mano che lasciava intendere di star in silenzio. Di solito non era mai così scortese nemmeno con la persona meno simpatica del mondo, ma quel giorno non aveva voglia di indossare la maschera da “buon perfettino prefettino”, come lo chiamava Sirius per prenderlo in giro, in quanto avrebbe volentieri sprecato il suo pomeriggio ad autocommiserarsi piuttosto che ad impiegarlo a sentire i deliri del giovane corvonero.

“Fermati. Ha detto di no. No vuol dire no.” Gilderoy gli rivolse un’occhiata stupita per poi esibire un gran sorriso che metteva in mostra i suoi denti bianchissimi.

“Ah mio caro, poca esperienza eh? Lo sanno tutti che il “No” di una donna equivale ad un “quasi sì”!”

“No.” Ribatté Remus spazientito sbattendosi una mano in fronte cercando di reprimere l’impulso di gettare a terra la prima cosa che gli capitasse a tiro.

“Non vuol dire “quasi sì”. No Vuol dire NO. Non cambia significato in base a chi lo dice. Fattene una ragione e falla finita!” detto ciò, puntò nuovamente lo sguardo sul libro e sospirò di sollievo quando sentì il ragazzo biondino andarsene dalla biblioteca.

Dopo quella che a lui sembrò almeno un’ora, sentì nuovamente la sedia accanto a lui spostarsi e qualcuno sedersi vicino a lui.

Alzò lo sguardo ed aprì la bocca pronto a sfogare i suoi nervi su Gilderoy ma, ancor prima che proferisse parola, si rese conto che non era lui.

Lily, seduta sulla sedia accanto a lui, gli stava rivolgendo un gran sorriso con la testa leggermente piegata di lato e i capelli rossi che le coprivano metà viso.

“Nervoso?”

Remus decise di farla finita con quella recita e chiuse il libro. Fece un cenno col capo verso la porta a Lily e si diresse fuori dalla biblioteca seguito a ruota dall’amica.

Lui e Lily erano grandi amici. Lei aveva sempre avuto una buona opinione su di lui, al contrario dell’opinione che aveva nutrito inizialmente per gli altri tre malandrini, e la loro amicizia si era consolidata ancora di più dopo la loro carica da prefetti. Era gentile, intelligente e nutriva il suo stesso sarcasmo. Non gli dispiaceva fare le ronde notturne con lei, potevano parlare di qualsiasi cosa e andava bene.

L’anno precedente, dopo lo “scherzo” di Sirius a Severus, il cui solo il ricordo continuava a trafiggere il cuore di Remus, le aveva confessato di esser un Lupo mannaro. Remus dopo la confessione, con il cuore che gli batteva in gola e gli occhi colmi di lacrime, aveva puntato lo sguardo su di lei e, invece di un’espressione di terrore, trovò sul volto della ragazza dai capelli rossi fuoco un dolce sorriso. _“Lo avevo intuito, per me non cambia nulla.”_

Se prima di allora erano stati amici, dopo quella notte furono inseparabili. Purtroppo c’erano ancora delle cose delle quali nemmeno Lily era a conoscenza e non perché Remus non si fidasse, semplicemente costringeva se stesso a definirle come delle questioni “poco importanti” e, per questa ragione, non trovava nessun motivo per parlarne con Lily. Tanto valeva tenere determinate sciocchezze, come la sua cotta _segreta,_ per sé.

La verità era che Remus nutriva il terrore che, una volta confessati i suoi sentimenti ad alta voce a qualcuno, non sarebbe più stato in grado di reprimerli in nessun modo. Non voleva che superassero la superficie, preferiva che rimanessero nel fondo della sua testa cosi da poterli tirar fuori solo quando si trovava in solitudine per poi rimandarli giù come se non fossero mai esistiti.

Raggiunsero l’esterno della scuola e si sedettero sul prato. Nonostante fosse primavera, la temperatura era ancora un un po’ bassa e questo a Remus non dispiaceva per nulla.

“Puoi dirmi cosa ti turba?” Riformulò la domanda la ragazza, studiando il volto pallido e pieno di cicatrici del suo amico che, con l’avvicinarsi della luna piena, sembrava più malaticcio del solito.

“Niente Lily, sono solo un po’ nervoso perché manca poco a... tu sai cosa. Piuttosto, perché continui a rifiutare James? Lo so che non ti sta più antipatico come una volta.”

Lily gli diede una gomitata nelle costole scaturendo un gemito di dolore da parte dell’amico.

“Non mi sta più antipatico come una volta va bene, ma questo non vuol dire che mi piaccia. Tu vai con qualcuna al ballo, mio caro casanova? Guarda che lo so che le ragazze a cui dai ripetizioni ti fanno la corte.”

“Oh sì vado con qualcuna... però non voglio dirti chi.”

Lily, che non si aspettava quella risposta, spalancò la bocca dallo stupore avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo amico.

“Che vuol dire che non vuoi dirmelo? Dimmelo adesso sbrigati, altrimenti...”

“Altrimenti cosa?” La sfidò Remus.

Lily, con uno sguardo da degna affiliata del team dei malandrini, avvicinò le sue mani al collo di Remus con l’intenzione di fargli il solletico, ma lui non le diede nemmeno il tempo di posizionare le dita sul suo collo che balzò lontano da lei, alzando mani e braccia in segno di resa.

“Non c’era bisogno di utilizzare l'arma letale! Stavo scherzando, non vado con nessuna.”

Passarono alcuni minuti di silenzio durante i quali nessuno dei due parlò. Remus diede uno sguardo confuso a Lily, stranito dal suo non rispondere. La giovane ragazza grifondoro aveva scavalcato i suoi muri grazie alla sua continua insistenza nel porre domande, quindi come mai ora stava in silenzio? Remus la conosceva, sapeva che stava tramando qualcosa.

“Beh? Perché non parli?” Chiese spazientito dal silenzio nonostante fossero passati solo pochi minuti.

 _È snervante quando fa così_. Si ritrovò a pensare mentre la guardava osservarsi le unghie che sembrava trovare improvvisamente interessanti.

“Non parlo perché evidentemente non ho nulla da dire, no?”

“Giusto, non fa una piega.”

“Piuttosto…con chi va Sirius?” Gli chiese, assottigliando lo sguardo cercando di catturare il primo segnale che potesse tradire i sentimenti del giovane. Era una tecnica che utilizzava spesso quando lui non voleva rispondere verbalmente ad una sua domanda. Riusciva a cogliere la risposta solo osservandogli il volto.

 _Ecco. Lo sa anche lei_ , pensò Remus.

_E certo che lo sa, solo un muro o un perfetto idiota come James potrebbe non cogliere i tuoi sguardi quando c’è lui in giro._

“Con nessuna nemmeno lui. Abbiamo deciso di andare insieme come gruppo.” Cercò di mantenere il suo tono il più disinteressato possibile, ma scorse un sorriso furbo sulle labbra sottili dell’amica, segnale che dimostrava come in realtà avesse capito anche più di quanto Remus volesse ammettere. Lily stava per aprir nuovamente bocca quando fu prontamente interrotta da una voce a loro familiare.

“Ei Lunastorta, ci provi con Evans quando non ci sono eh?” Si girarono e videro James, Sirius e Peter dirigersi verso di loro.

“Ah mi hai beccato, ed ora come farò a flirtare con lei?”

Lily mise un braccio intorno spalle di Remus rifilando una linguaccia nella direzione di James.

“Io sono single e con me ci prova chiunque voglia, siamo intesi?”

James fece finta di pugnalarsi ripetutamente al petto, scaturendo le risate del gruppo.

“Beh io vado a prepararmi, ci vediamo dopo. Ciao Remus.” Schioccò un bacio sulla sua guancia prima di alzarsi e, lanciando un’ultima occhiata di scherno a James, si incamminò per poi svanire dietro l’angolo.

“No, non mi ha parlato di te.” Fece Remus mentre si alzava da terra prima che James potesse solo aprir bocca. James, che forse per una volta non aveva intenzione di porre nessuna domanda del genere, rivolse una smorfia scocciata a Remus.

“Guarda che non volevo chiederti nulla.”

“Povero, povero, Jamie! Rimarrà single per tuuuuutta la vita!” Esclamò Sirius imitando il tono di un bambino sull’orlo delle lacrime facendo innervosire ancora di più James.

“Stai zitto, idiota. Io non rimarrò single, sei tu che rimarrai solo.”

“Io? E perché?”

“Perché sei un idiota senza sentimenti.”

“Meglio senza sentimenti che ridicolo.”

“Scusa, mi correggo: un idiota che fa finta di non avere sentimenti.”

“Lo vedi che spari sempre cazzate?”

“Io? Sei tu che ti ingabbi con le tue stesse bugie, cialtrone.”

James e Sirius continuarono a battibeccare per tutto il tragitto fino al dormitorio con Peter che seguiva con interesse la discussione, ridendo di tanto in tanto alle risposte di James e prendendo le sue difese, mentre Remus continuava a chiedersi come potesse esser amico di alcuni elementi del genere.

Remus era ancora in bagno mentre gli altri tre in stanza continuavano a parlare del piano da portare avanti quella sera. 

James e Sirius, insieme a Peter che serviva sostanzialmente a fare da palo, avevano in programma di correggere il succo di zucca del ballo con qualche bevanda alcolica rimasta dall’ultimo festino clandestino organizzato dai malandrini. Si sforzavano di non parlarne davanti a Remus che, in qualità di prefetto, avrebbe dovuto fermarli. Anche se non ne parlarono mai apertamente davanti a lui, ovviamente il prefetto ~~ormai fallito~~ sapeva tutto del loro sconsiderato piano.

Si guardò allo specchio e pensò, con una nota di sollievo, che l’abito da sera datogli da Sirius non gli stava tanto male. Certamente ai suoi occhi risultava ancora un perfetto idiota, ma si aspettava di peggio.

Uscì dal bagno e i tre malandrini si girarono a guardarlo. Le guance di Remus diventarono leggermente rosse mentre scuoteva la testa infastidito da tali attenzioni.

“Che c’è?” Chiese ai suoi amici, rivolgendosi soprattutto a James che si era alzato dal letto per andargli incontro.

“Ah ma quindi ce lo tenevi nascosto eh?”

“Tenevo nascosto cosa?”

“Che sei un figo assurdo Lunastorta! Tu con i tuoi maglioni e la tua aria da nerd eh! Guarda qua, sei un figurino!” Ammiccò James mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle mentre continuava a squadrarlo.

Remus aveva un solo aggettivo per descrivere ciò che uno dei suoi più cari amici stava facendo: _imbarazzante._

“Sì, stai benone amico!” Affermò Peter annuendo con il capo mentre si pettinava i capelli biondi.

Remus puntò gli occhi su Sirius che, anche lui vestito di tutto punto, lo stava osservando con un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Veramente non ci ha mai nascosto nulla, Ramoso. Per me Lunastorta è sempre un grande figo anche con i suoi libri e i suoi maglioni. Anche se devo ammettere che stasera ha un qualcosa in _più.”_ Esclamò il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli neri e, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Remus, mise le mani dietro la testa assumendo la posa di chi sta guardando uno spettacolo davvero interessante.

“Questa volta hai ragione, Felpato. Andiamo ragazzi, questa festa sarà strepitosa!”

James strattonò Remus per un braccio interrompendo la connessione di sguardi tra lui e Sirius. Il giovane con la nera chioma indomabile uscì per primo, seguito dagli altri tre.

James e Peter, qualche passo più avanti, continuavano a farfugliare gli ultimi dettagli del piano della serata, mentre Remus si mise le mani sopra le orecchie nel tentativo, ormai esasperato, di non sentire.

“Guarda che sono serio quando dico che stasera... stai alla grande.” Remus si girò alla sua destra e trovò un Sirius stranamente... impacciato? Imbarazzato?

Non sapeva come definirlo. Immediatamente tolse le mani da sopra le orecchie sentendosi ancora più idiota di quanto si fosse sentito poco fa davanti allo specchio del bagno.

“Sei serio o sei Sirius?”

“Ehi, quella è la mia battuta!” Entrambi i ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere nonostante quella battuta venisse ripetuta 67 volte al giorno.

“Smettila con i complimenti Felpato, altrimenti finisce che ti innamori di me.” Scherzò Remus dandogli una leggera spinta nel tentativo di apparire disinvolto nonostante l’abito lo facesse sentire un perfetto damerino.

“Ma io lo sono già!” Esclamò Sirius strizzando gli occhi e rifilandogli uno di **_quei_** sorrisi. Remus, che non si aspettava quella risposta, puntò lo sguardo davanti a sé sperando che Sirius non potesse sentire i battiti del suo cuore accelerare come se fosse una delle tante ragazzine emozionate perfino da un semplice saluto del giovane Black.

“Sì ok, va bene.” Mormorò Remus mettendo le mani in tasca. Fu sollevato di non vedere la reazione di Sirius di fronte alla sua ennesima avance stroncata. Rimasero in silenzio fino al loro arrivo in sala grande.

La sala era allestita con decorazioni in tema “Luna e stelle.”

 _Che originalità._ Pensò sarcasticamente Remus guardandosi intorno.

Al centro vi era un grande palco dove si sarebbe esibita una band, che lui personalmente non conosceva, e dietro sullo sfondo vi era appesa una gigantesca mezza luna coperta di glitter.

“Guarda Lunastorta, questa festa è per noi!” Remus si girò verso Sirius dandogli uno sguardo interrogativo non riuscendo a cogliere il nesso logico tra le decorazioni e loro due.

Sirius sbuffò infastidito.

“Tu rappresenti la luna ed io le stelle! Sai, Lunastorta cioè la Luna mentre Sirius è il nome di costellazione, ma andiamo! Come hai fatto a non pensarci prima?” Sirius, dopo quella che apparentemente sembra la più cristallina delle spiegazioni, lo stava guardando con estrema curiosità come se Remus avesse detto di non sapere che era la terra a girare intorno al sole e non il contrario.

“Come hai fatto a pensarci tu è la vera domanda.” Aggiunse Remus scuotendo la testa senza provare a nascondere un sorriso.

“Io ci penso fin da quando ti abbiamo dato il soprannome.” Ammise Sirius con una semplicità disarmante.

Remus non sapeva cosa rispondere. Ma cosa poteva mai significare che Sirius collegava cose come **_“la luna e le stelle”_** a loro?

 _Ridicolo_. Aggiunse la vocina nella sua testa, pronta a smorzare quella scintilla di entusiasmo che si era appena accesa. Per fortuna, prima che Sirius potesse pretendere una risposta, vennero raggiunti da Lily e Marlene che erano più belle che mai.

“Ciao Evans.” Salutò James, porgendo il braccio a Lily sperando che la ragazza gli agganciasse le sue mani attorno.

“Nei tuoi sogni, Potter.”

“Ma dai Evans, concedigli un ballo almeno stasera!” La supplicò Sirius mimando insieme a James dei segni di preghiera.

Lily e Marlene risero e James si offrì di accompagnarle a prendere da bere sperando che Lily accettasse. Oltre ogni aspettativa di Remus, Lily accettò.

James e Lily, seguiti da Peter e Marlene, si allontanarono mentre una ragazza, come già previsto da Remus, si avvicinò a Sirius complimentandosi con lui per il suo aspetto.

Sirius la liquidò mormorando un grazie sommesso ed un sorriso che doveva apparire gentile, anche se con scarsi risultati, per poi prendere sottobraccio Remus lasciando che la ragazza andasse via visibilmente delusa.

“Dai, è una festa! Perché sei imbronciato?”

“È la mia faccia, non sono imbronciato.”

“Fai un sorriso per il tuo Felpato, dai.”

“No.”

“Dai.”

“Smettila!”

“Peeeeer faaavore! Se non lo fai inizio a cantare!” Il solo pensiero di Sirius che cantava in mezzo a tutti fece ridere Remus. Se c’era una cosa che Sirius non sapesse fare era cantare.

Automaticamente, appena Remus prese a ridere, anche il volto di Sirius si aprì in un grande sorriso. Ancora uno di quelli che, a detta di Remus, non dedicava a nessun altro.

_A quanto siamo? Tre o quattro sorrisi “speciali” in quelle poche ore passate fianco a fianco? Senza contare quelli che gli aveva rivolto stamattina o la battuta su i suoi capelli spettinati appena sve-Basta._

Remus si diede ancora dello stupido. Teneva anche il conto dei sorrisi? Era da ricovero. Un biglietto per San Mungo, solo andata per favore.

Lily, James, Marlene e Peter ritornarono vicino a loro con in mano le loro bevande.

“Missione compiuta?” Chiese Sirius a voce bassissima al suo compagno di malefatte.

“Certo, che domande. Ovviamente quello di Lily no, l’ho avvisata e lei ha rifiutato quindi ho lasciato che lo prendesse senza nessuna modifica e lo stesso è valso per Marlene. Alcuni invece hanno già bevuto, non so come abbiano fatto a non accorgersene. Inizialmente ammetto che è stato un po’ difficile perché c’era la...”

Il discorso di James fu interrotto da un urlo. I ragazzi rivolsero la loro attenzione verso il palco e videro che, appeso alla decorazione della luna, vi era Lockhart. Remus voleva sbattere ripetutamente la testa contro il muro fino a perdere i sensi perché non voleva credere che ci fosse qualcuno di tanto idiota sulla terra.

“Buonasera signori e signore, ragazzi e ragazze, donne e uomini e cari professori e professoresse!”

Questo inizio lasciava intendere che non sarebbe uscito nulla di sensato dalla bocca del giovane a penzoloni sulla finta luna.

Sirius e James iniziarono a sghignazzare senza nessun contegno. Remus li fulminò con lo sguardo chiedendogli a bassa voce che cosa avessero messo di preciso nel succo e se Lockhart potesse già esser così ubriaco, ma in tutta risposta ricevette solo risate senza nemmeno un segno di dubbio sul perché lui sapesse del piano. Lily, che era accanto a James, gli tirò uno schiaffo ben assestato sulla nuca seguito da qualche insulto che Remus non riuscì a comprendere.

“Giuro che Lockhart non ha nemmeno bevuto il succo Lily, mi hai visto quando l’ho modificato! E poi ho aggiunto solo un po’ di firewhiskey, non avrebbe mica avuto un effetto così immediato!” Le giustificazioni di James furono coperte dalla voce di Gilderoy che riprese il suo discorso.

“Sono qui stasera perché la ragazza che amo, ovvero Janet, non mi ama. Ho deciso di farla finita, come mi è stato consigliato oggi pomeriggio da un giovane mago.”

Remus si maledì mentalmente, ma perché diamine gli aveva rivolto la parola quel pomeriggio in biblioteca?

Tutti si voltarono verso Janet il cui volto era della stessa tonalità di rosso del suo vestito.

“Io non lo conosco nemmeno, è un matto che mi perseguita!”

“Ma io ti amo Janet!”

“Ma io no!”

“Scenda, non faccia scemenze!” Esclamò la professoressa McGonagall con il viso teso per la preoccupazione.

“Perché dovrei? Janet non mi ama. Nessuno mi ama. Mi butto giù!”

“No Gilderoy, fermati!” Esclamò Remus che, in un batter d’occhio, ebbe gli occhi di tutta la scuola puntati su di sé. Odiava esser al centro dell’attenzione, temeva che se qualcuno avesse indugiato troppo sul suo volto avrebbe iniziato a chiedersi delle cicatrici e del perché fossero lì. Questo era uno dei motivi per cui, da dopo che si era procurato una notevole cicatrice sul ponte del naso, aveva perfino smesso di rispondere alle domande che venivano poste a lezione se non quando veniva direttamente interpellato. Si pentì quasi immediatamente per aver aperto bocca, ma l’istinto aveva preso il sopravvento.

“Ciao Remus, hai visto dove sono? Su una LUUUuna!” Gilderoy sembrava fuori di sé mentre penzolava attaccato con entrambe le mani ancorate sulla grande decorazione argentata.

“Tu non vuoi buttarti.” Disse Remus con una sicurezza nella voce che nemmeno lui sapeva dove avesse trovato. Non andava mica a fermare persone con istinti suicidi ogni giorno lui.

“Io penso di volerlo.” Rincarò la dose il giovane biondino dondolasi con i piedi.

“Non farlo. Ascolta.” Remus si guardò intorno e, con un gran sospiro, decise di continuare il suo discorso ignorando gli occhi dei presenti su di lui. Ignorando soprattutto gli occhi grigi di Sirius su di lui. Aveva detto lui di farla finita a Gilderoy e, anche se il perfetto idiota aveva frainteso, era compito suo sistemare tutto.

“Delle volte ci piacciono persone a cui noi non piacciamo ed è doloroso ma... non possiamo farci nulla.”

“Tu non puoi capire.” Esclamò Gilderoy con un tono che faceva presagire l’inizio di un pianto.

“Sì che posso. So cosa senti… so cosa si prova quando ti piace qualcuno a cui tu non piaci anche se tu non puoi fare a meno di pensarla. Fa male, ma non puoi costringere le persone ad amarti.”

“Ma io la amo sul serio.”

L’espressione di Remus si addolcì leggermente nonostante continuasse a pensare che Lockhart fosse un folle con manie di protagonismo. Forse perché, in quella storia gonfiata fino all'inverosimile, lui ci si immedesimava.

“Lo so, ma l’amore non è fatto di grandi gesti o di luna e stelle. È solo fortuna. A volte incontri qualcuno che prova lo stesso per te e altre volte... semplicemente non sei fortunato.”

“Ed io cosa dovrei fare per trovare questa fortuna?”

“Beh…sicuramente dovrai continuare a vivere. Solo così potrà arrivare il giorno in cui incontrerai qualcuno che ti apprezzerà per ciò che sei. Insomma siamo miliardi di individui su questo pianeta, sono certo che lì fuori ci sia una persona che ruberebbe persino la luna per te.”

“Lo pensi sul serio?”

Il giovane prefetto grifondoro non fece in tempo a rispondere che Gilderoy, emozionato dalle parole di Remus, perse l’equilibrio e cadde giù. Per fortuna, Silente lanciò un incantesimo per rallentare la caduta e Gilderoy atterrò a terra con estrema delicatezza.

“Tranquilli, non è mai stato davvero in pericolo!” Esclamò il mago dalla lunga barba bianca mentre il mormorio in sala diventava sempre più forte. Mentre gli altri professori si avvicinavano a Gilderoy, Silente passò accanto a Remus mormorandogli “Gran bel discorso però.” per poi allontanarsi da lui come se nulla fosse successo.

Remus si sentì frastornato.

 _Ma che diamine è successo?_ Pensò guardandosi intorno e notando, con suo sommo piacere, che l’attenzione non era più su di lui ma su Gilderoy che stava inscenando uno svenimento per rendere il tutto ancora più drammatico.

Senza prestare attenzione ai presenti, Remus si dileguò il più velocemente possibile fuori dalla sala grande per evitare di incontrare Sirius. Aveva praticamente detto a tutti i presenti di avere una cotta segreta _non corrisposta._ Non che pensava che ai presenti importasse qualcosa, ma Sirius era lì e… cosa avrebbe mai pensato? Che gli teneva nascosta la sua cotta perché non si fidava di lui? Sirius stava sveglio notti intere quando capiva che c’era qualcosa che Remus non voleva dirgli. Una sera, dopo aver sentito alcuni studenti parlottare a proposito delle “creature oscure”, Remus si era chiuso in uno dei suoi silenzi e si era rifugiato sulla torre di astronomia. Ovviamente, Sirius l’aveva trovato e aveva fatto di tutto per farlo stare meglio.” _Tu puoi dirmi tutto, Lunastorta. Non voglio che il fardello dei tuoi problemi gravi solo sulle tue spalle, puoi usare anche le mie di spalle e lo sai.”_

_Oddio, oddio, oddio._

_L’hai fatta grossa questa volta Remus. Maledetto tu e le tue manie da eroe da quattro soldi. Non potevi lasciare che quell’idiota cascasse da quella insulsa luna finta?_

Si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliandoli con agitazione. Conoscendo Sirius, non l’avrebbe lasciato andare finché non avesse confessato la sua cotta e Remus non aveva la minima intenzione di dirgli che era lui la persona per cui aveva una cotta non corrisposta.

_E se lo capisse e non volesse più parlarmi? Si scioglierebbero i malandrini e, per Morgana, non solo James mi ucciderebbe ma rimarrei solo. Sì ok, Lily non mi lascerebbe mai e nemmeno James e Peter, ma… non sarebbe la stessa cosa. Senza Sirius, non sarebbe la stessa cosa._

Con questi pensieri per la testa, si intrufolò in un’aula vuota e, poggiando la schiena contro il muro in fondo all’aula, iniziò a respirare lentamente. Chiuse gli occhi e il suo cervello continuò a presentagli i peggiori scenari dopo un’eventuale scoperta dei suoi sentimenti da parte di Sirius.

_Remus calmati. Per anni hai nascosto ai tuoi amici e compagni di dormitorio di esser un lupo mannaro e tutt'ora nessuno, a parte loro e Lily, lo sa. Sei sempre stato bravo a mentire perché non dovresti farcela su una questione molto più semplice della licantropia?_

Purtroppo la risposta gli venne in mente veloce e chiara come un lampo.

_Con gli altri è più facile mentire perché gli altri non sono lui._

Sospirò ormai messo alle strette da quella verità. Stava diventando sempre più facile mettersi faccia a faccia con i suoi sentimenti e questo lo spaventava. Sirius lo capiva come nessun altro, comprendeva i suoi più minimi sbalzi d’umore, _“Guarda, Lunastorta ha appena messo su quell’espressione tipica di quando sta per arrabbiarsi.”_ , e sapeva riconoscere quando si celavano bugie dietro ai suoi “Sto bene.”

Aprì gli occhi quando sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi velocemente. Alzò lo sguardo verso l’intenso e scoprì che si trattava del protagonista dei suoi pensieri da _anni ormai._

Sirius era lì che lo guardava con un’espressione indecifrabile, la camicia bianca leggermente sgualcita rispetto ad inizio serata e i capelli in disordine come se avesse corso.

_O forse ha davvero corso per raggiungerti._

Remus scosse la testa cercando di scacciare pensieri del genere per poi assumere un’espressione che sembrasse rilassata.

“Bel discorso eh? Lo vedi che leggere tanti libri fa bene… ho salvato la vita di una persona!” Esclamò con una debole risata, piegando la testa di lato confuso dalla reazione quasi inesistente di Sirius alle sue parole. Si costrinse a continuare il suo, probabilmente, monologo.

“Anche se tecnicamente non sarebbe mai morto, la luna era bassissima ed era ovvio che gli insegnanti sarebbero intervenuti, ma mi sono fatto prendere dal momento, sai. Oggi in biblioteca lui si è seduto vicino a me ed io gli ho detto semplicemente di-“

“Io.” Il farneticare di Remus fu interrotto di colpo da quella sola parola pronunciata dal giovane Black. Successivamente si avvicinò a Remus per poi fermarsi di colpo a pochi passi da lui, come se fosse ostacolato da una barriera invisibile.

“Io? Tu cosa, Felpato? Vuoi ripetere i pronomi?” Remus, che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse succedendo, cercava ancora, anche se inutilmente, di indirizzare la loro conversazione alquanto pericolosa sullo scherzo per evitare in tutti i modi che si ricadesse in argomenti più seri e sensati dai quali non ne sarebbe uscito tutto intero.

Sirius, con un’espressione serissima stampata sul volto, si mise la mano sul cuore di fronte ad un sempre più stranito Remus.

“Io ruberei la luna per te, Lunastorta.”

Disse con un tono di voce che presentava una tale solennità che sembrava stesse stesse pronunciando un voto infrangibile di fronte ad una corte di tribunale. Remus dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte per assicurarsi che non fosse un sogno.

In pochi secondi catalogò ciò che aveva appena sentito come _Impossibile._

“Hai bevuto il succo corretto da James o sei caduto di testa mentre venivi qui?” Nonostante il tono scherzoso del ragazzo più alto, Sirius non sorrise alla sua battuta, anzi, esibì un’espressione che dimostrava totale disappunto.

“Puoi esser serio per una volta? Basta giochetti.”

“Sei tu che devi esser _Sirius,_ Felpato.”

“Merlino, Lunastorta! Ma perché non credi mai a ciò che dico?” Sirius aveva alzato leggermente il tono della voce e sembrava… _deluso._

Il volto di Remus diventò improvvisamente serio, senza però abbandonare l’idea che il suo amico gli stesse giocando un brutto scherzo.

“Scusa, ma non sto capendo. Ruberesti la luna per me _?_ Puoi farlo gentilmente entro la prossima luna piena? Così ci togliamo un bel pensiero.” Sirius sorrise scuotendo il capo facendo oscillare i suoi capelli neri.

“Non mi credi, vero?”

“Credere a cosa?”

“Che mi piaci.”

“Certo che ci credo, siamo amici!”

“Mi piaci nell'altro senso, idiota.”

“Nell'altro senso? Ma in quel _senso_?” Chiese Remus con un filo di voce, rivolgendo il suo sguardo verso uno scaffale lì vicino come se vi fosse poggiata sopra una chissà quale antica reliquia.

Sirius avanzò un altro po' fino ad esser così vicino a lui che avrebbe potuto accarezzargli la fronte solo distendendo di pochissimo il braccio.

“Sì, Lunastorta. Non so come tu abbia fatto a non accorgetene, perfino quel deficiente di James l’ha capito.”

Si guardarono negli occhi e Remus ebbe la totale consapevolezza che no, grazie a Merlino, non era uno scherzo.

“Sai, Rem.” Continuò Sirius e Remus non potè non spalancare leggermente gli occhi davanti al cambio di soprannome in quanto era un qualcosa che non accadeva mai.

Da quando era stato nominato “Mr. Lunastorta.” Sirius non aveva perso occasione di pronunciare quel soprannome che, secondo lui, gli stava alla perfezione perché “ _Sei sempre crucciato per qualcosa, è perfetto per te!_ “ ed anche gli altri due malandrini erano del suo stesso avviso. _“Ti chiamerò così anche quando avremo più di trent’anni!”_ Gli disse quella sera di qualche anno fa dopo che James l’aveva ufficialmente “battezzato”, con tanto di un rito ridicolo e del tutto improvvisato, con quel nuovo nomignolo.

“Io lo so che scherzo continuamente e che quindi sia stato semplice confondere le miei dichiarazioni, ma ogni cosa che ho detto, qualsiasi complimento, io lo penso _sul serio._ Mi piace guardarti mentre leggi uno di quei tuoi tanti amati libri babbani nonostante io e James urliamo come dei matti, mi piace quando mi rivolgi uno dei tuoi lievi sorrisi storti o uno dei tuoi sorrisi più grandi, mi piacciono i tuoi capelli e, diamine, i tuoi occhi. Mi piace quando spieghi le cose a Peter che continua lo stesso a non capirci niente e tu, pazientemente, ricominci a spiegare da capo senza fargli mai pesare nulla.” Sirius prese un bel respiro continuando ad osservare Remus con la massima attenzione come se temesse che perdere il minimo accenno di una qualunque reazione avrebbe portato delle conseguenze catastrofiche. Non notando alcun segno di disgusto o rabbia, continuò.

“Mi piace osservarti anche quando sbagli o ti arrabbi perché conservi una grande dignità anche di fronte ai tuoi errori e continui a trovare la forza di ripartire e migliorare. Mi piace come, solo osservandoti, sento il bisogno di migliorare perché penso che, nonostante tutto ciò che affronti fin da piccolo, tu non hai permesso a niente e a nessuno di scalfire il tuo cuore gentile. Tu mi fai venire voglia di esser migliore, Lunastorta.

Mi piace quando cerchi di farmi addormentare dopo un incubo o come canticchi sotto la doccia pensando che nessuno ti senta. Mi piace anche quando fai lo stronzo e mi rispondi per le rime. Mi piace tutto di te. Mi piace anche quella rughetta che ti si forma vicino alla bocca quando sei concentrato.”

Remus, rivolgendo uno sguardo colmo di stupore e, perché no, divertimento a Sirius, si toccò con un dito l’angolo della bocca.

“Qui?” Gli chiese sorridendo.

“Nono, più a destra.” Sirius avvicinò la sua mano al volto di Remus per poi indicare un punto preciso vicino alla bocca.

“Ecco, qui” gli disse prendendogli la mano per posizionarla sul punto preciso dove appariva quella che per lui era _un’adorabile_ rughetta d’espressione.

“Sei un folle.” Esclamò Remus cercando di sembrare serio anche se fu tradito dall’enorme sorriso che gli era apparso sul volto.

Sirius in tutta risposta alzò le spalle sorridendo a sua volta.

“Mi piace guardarti studiare o prendere appunti durante le lezioni. È colpa tua se non sono attento in classe, non ti senti in colpa?”

“Sei pazzo.”

“Pazzo di te? Sì.”

I due ragazzi si guardarono per poi scoppiare a ridere. Succedeva sempre così tra loro due, riuscivano a rinchiudersi in una bolla anche in momenti all’apparenza imbarazzanti o drammatici. Anche quando Sirius scoppiava a piangere tra le sue braccia perché suo fratello aveva smesso di parlargli o Remus si faceva prendere dal panico perché non aveva idea di che cosa lo aspettasse fuori dalla scuola, loro due riuscivano a sorvolare su tutte quelle cose tremende che gli capitavano nella vita e si lasciavano andare a qualche risata che alleggeriva la situazione e i loro cuori.

“Quindi… che ne pensi?” Chiese Sirius dondolandosi avanzi ed indietro sul posto.

 _Ma cosa dovrei pensare, stavo aspettando questa momento da sempre!_ No. Troppo romantico e smielato si disse Remus.

_Ma lui vi ha paragonato alla luna e alle stelle, che vuoi che sia un po’ di romanticismo in più._

Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorto che l’altro ragazzo si era avvicinato ulteriormente squadrando il suo viso come se stesse leggendo un testo in rune antiche. Remus si ridestò dai suoi pensieri come se attraversato da una scarica elettrica.

“Ah…emh.”

Non sapeva cosa dire. Aveva passato giorni e notti intere ad immaginare questo momento ed ora non sapeva cosa rispondere. Per sua fortuna, Sirius lo conosceva più di chiunque altro e da una risposta del genere, davanti alla quale chiunque si sarebbe perlomeno scoraggiato, non fu per nulla intimorito.

“Guarda basta che tu mi dica sì o no. So benissimo che non ci sai fare con le parole, anche se quel discorso a Lockhart prima…wow!”

“Stava per uccidersi, dovevo intervenire.”

“Ah per farti parlare devo tentare il suicidio? Leggi davvero troppi romanzi d’amore tragici, Lunastorta.”

“Eh sì, dovresti provare dalla torre di astronomia. Forse, in quel caso, potrei improvvisare una canzone.”

“Una canzone? Non mi tentare, lo sai che se mi sfidi poi lo faccio sul serio.”

Il sorriso non abbandonò la bocca di nessuno dei due durante il loro scambio di battutine Era il gioco che amavano di più e del quale non si sarebbero mai stancati.

Sirius si schiarì la voce compiendo dei finti colpi di tosse.

 _Che coglione_ pensò Remus, prima di ritornare serio notando il cambio di espressione sul volto del giovante di fronte a lui.

“Posso…baciarti?” Chiese a bassa voce guardandolo prima negli occhi per poi far passare il suo sguardo su tutto il volto di Remus come se volesse memorizzarlo.

Remus appoggiò delicatamente la sua fronte su quella di Sirius prima di mormorare un “sì” per poi sporgersi verso di lui.

Il loro primo bacio fu dolce, niente di affrettato o estremamente passionale. Un bacio che suggellava l’inizio di un qualcosa che non sarebbe mai finito. Di un amore che sarebbe continuato a rimanere vivo anche durante la lontananza, anche dopo la morte.

Erano solo due ragazzi innocenti che si erano finalmente dichiarati alla loro tanto agognata cotta anche se, entrambi lo sapevano benissimo, non era mai stata una semplice cotta. Erano sempre stati qualcosa _di più._

 _In_ quell’aula deserta e buia vi erano due giovani innamorati che, finalmente, avevano iniziato a respirare nelle braccia l’uno dell’altro.

Una volta staccatosi dal bacio, Remus non riuscì a fare a meno di esibire un altro sorriso smagliante che sembrava nascere in modo del tutto naturale sul suo volto quando aveva Sirius con sé. Sirius gli baciò il sorriso, inebriato di felicità per ciò che stava vivendo.

“FINALMENTE!” I due giovani amanti si girarono allarmati verso la porta.

James, con le entrambe le braccia alzate, stava esibendo un sorriso a trentadue denti.

“Scusate, non volevo interrompere è solo che… _non ne potevo più._ Grazie a Merlino! Lunastorta, te lo lascio è tutto tuo! Finalmente niente più piagnistei, sono libero!”

“Senti, ma perché non te ne vai a fanculo?” Urlò Sirius al suo migliore amico mentre cercava di lanciargli una scarpa addosso. James era però ormai fuggito dall’aula immersa nell’oscurità lasciando dietro di sé solo l’eco delle sue risate.

Questa volta fu il turno di Remus di attirare l’attenzione di Sirius con dei finti colpe di tosse.

“Scusami, che cosa dicevi di me a James?” Sirius, con il volto paonazzo, sbuffò maledicendo a bassa voce suo fratello non di sangue per aver rivelato quel piccolo segreto. Remus iniziò a ridacchiare di fronte alla faccia sempre più rossa del suo ragazzo.

“Ma stai zitto, non te lo dirò mai.” Disse Sirius prima di attirare a sé Remus per un altro bacio.

Remus sorrise nel bacio pensando che sì, lui _era stato fortunato._

**Author's Note:**

> Il dialogo di Remus e Gilderoy durante il ballo, seppur con lievi modifiche, è tratto dalla 1x07 della serie Tv "Sex Education".  
> Avevo in mente questa scena da un po' di tempo e spero che non faccia totalmente pietà, in tal caso SCUSATE.Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ^-^


End file.
